


Let's Play a Little Halloween Game

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Sadism, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new idea on the same prompt, bobbing for apples. This idea came to me today. This one is very sadistic. It has explicit violence and torture kind of like Saw but Crowley style. Fair warning, Crowley gets an erection from the suffering of his demons. Don't want any scared readers sending angry comments so lots of warnings here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Little Halloween Game

Crowley sat on his throne completely apathetic to the goings on of the court. All these demons waiting for him to dole out punishment, it was pathetic. They shouldn’t have crossed him in the first place. And they were begging the King of Hell? Really? To what? Go easy on them? Demons shouldn't beg. Crowley didn’t go easy on anyone much less Abaddon supporters. He tried to stay focused, but his mind kept wandering to his time with Dean. The things they could have done together. Why didn’t Dean just agree to rule with him? What was his hangup? And why was Crowley so taken with him anyway? It didn’t matter now, Crowley would never have another chance with Dean. It was really over this time. Maybe that’s why Crowley devised such a cruel game for the three demons that rallied several others to betray him. They incited rebellion so just killing them wasn’t much of a message was it? He made sure the whole court was here to see it. Crowley felt he had to remind them all how sadistic he could really be. But most of all, Crowley needed some visual pictures of blood, suffering and pain to wipe out thoughts of Dean. Crowley sighed heavily closing his eyes while the three demons walked into the room. When he opened his eyes, Crowley smiled cruelly at them and motioned for a demon to fetch the bucket. The demon wordless went to the corner of the room and fetched said bucket with apples in it and placed it, in front of the demons. Crowley leaned forward in his throne.

 

“Since today is Halloween, I thought why not play a little game with three of the sniveling, idiotic, demons who had the gall to betray me. Here’s the essence of the game. You put your head in the bucket and try and get an apple out. I should of course, warn you that there is a demon-killing knife floating around in there and one is even wedged in an apple. There are glass shards in another apple and a small bit of acid in yet another. The other apple is of course fine but good luck finding it. I can’t wait to see who gets which apple. Now who wants to go first.”  
The demons in front of him pale and look horrified. They turned to each other ready to sell the other out in a second. The tried pushing each other to go first.

 

Crowley sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Wow. Ok. Philip you go first.”

 

“But I-.”

 

Crowley raised his eyebrow as the demon spoke. Crowley slowly waved his hand in Philip's direction. The demon falls to the ground gasping for air.

 

“I’m sorry did I tell you to speak or bob for a FREAKIN’ apple?”

 

The demon bowed his head in hopes that it will appease the king. Of course, Crowley can see right through the gesture but at least the demon had some common sense left. Crowley withdrew his grip on Philip’s neck and motioned for him to go over to the bucket.

 

“We don’t have all day now.”

 

Philip recovered quickly and gulped as he approached the bucket. He tried to look for where the obvious demon-killing knife would be. He didn’t see it immediately and if he spent more time looking for it, Crowley would get even more mad and kill him. At least with the apples, he stood a small chance of not dying. Philip just stuck his face in. He wanted to get it over with and stuck his head in too fast. He was so happy to get to an apple that he bit down fast ready to pull it up so happy he wasn’t dead. He didn’t realize until he was half way up that he had bit into the apple that had glass in it. He started screaming under water and the water turned red. He threw himself back screaming, blood was gushing out of his mouth. Crowley smiled amused at the demon’s suffering. He motioned for his guards to pick Philip up and hold him in the back. Philip tried to fight the guards but in is weakened state it was a bit difficult. Blood kept gushing from his blood staining his shirt and pants. The other two demons were terrifying and distracting by the ruckus from Philip.

 

“Peter you’re next,” Crowley said matter of factly.

 

Peter bowed to the king as if he could get in good with Crowley now. Such a kiss ass that one. He moved forward to the bucket and just like Philip did, Peter too looked into it not seeing the knife. He looked for the pieces of glass in the water and tried to steer clear of them. Peter slowly stuck his head in kind of surprised that all he was getting was water. He felt a stabbing pain in his jaw like his skin was being flayed and then screamed as he glowed brightly and died just as quickly as he started. Crowley frowned. That wasn’t nearly as fun. Too easy really. He was so happy no one found the acid apple. Maybe it would be better this way. Philip hadn’t suffered enough. Hopefully, Mark would. Mark walked confidently up to the bucket. There was no point in being afraid, ashamed or even groveling . He knew the risks of defying Crowley and he did it anyway. He didn’t look for anything in the bucket and just stuck his head in. Mark kept his mouth in the water and sucked in a glass shard no apple at all. He screamed and threw himself back as he clutched his stomach. Crowley smiled and went down off his throne to where Mark lay. He picked up the acid apple and walked over to Philip who was screaming and fighting the guards who were holding him still. He started crying and begging when he saw Crowley coming towards him.

 

“If only you would have been loyal.”

 

Crowley crammed the apple into his bleeding mouth. Philip screamed as the acid ate away at his tender raw skin slowly dissolving the flesh around his jaw. Crowley stared at him as he waited the five minutes until Philip had no flesh anywhere below his nose. Crowley picked him up from the floor and propped him up. That was immensely fun. He hadn't had fun like that since Dean. Crowley could feel his cock getting hard just looking at the scene in front of him. He stared into Philip's eyes for a minute deliberating on what to do when he called Juliet over. The man didn’t have flesh or a tongue so screaming was hard but the tears. Oh, how Crowley loved the tears.

 

“Here’s a little chew toy for you. I know you got tired of your old one so here’s a replacement. Sorry, daddy already started on him a bit.”

 

Juliet’s tail wagged in anticipation as she dragged Phillip out of the room by his neck. Crowley then moved back to Mark. Now those screams. The glass in his body that was fun but he was getting bored quickly. There was nothing fun in the bucket anymore just glass shards and the demon-killing knife. Crowley took the knife out of the bucket and stabbed Mark in the eye reveling in the even louder screams he made. They were fun for a minute and the with a heavy sigh, Crowley took the blade out of Mark's eye and killed him. That was what always happened. The torture made him hard but after a while it got boring and well his favorite right-hand man wasn’t here, so no fun sadistic little romps around town. No orgies or threesomes. Now, what was he going to do with his raging erection? Crowley sat down on the throne disappointed as he motioned for his demons to dispose of everything.

 

“Bring in the next sinner,” he said apathetically.


End file.
